


Call It Fate, Call It Karma

by Magpiedance



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Ambiguous Gender Inquisitor, Mind Reading, Multi, Other, Race Undefined Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:48:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22275085
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpiedance/pseuds/Magpiedance
Summary: It's lonely at the top. Cole wants to help, Iron Bull wants to serve.
Relationships: Cole/Inquisitor (Dragon Age), Cole/Reader, Inquisitor/Iron Bull, Iron Bull/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 39





	Call It Fate, Call It Karma

**Author's Note:**

> I appreciate that a lot of people headcanon Cole as Ace, which is fine and cool, but this isn't that.

You hear heavy footsteps on the stairs and your whole body tenses up. Cole spreads his hand on your bare stomach and gives you a comforting smile.

“It's okay,” he calls out, looking over to the stairwell, “You can come up. We would like it if you were here, too.”

As you understand it, what happened is this: you fell asleep under a tree in the garden.

You had a dream.

In the dream you were lonely.

In the waking world Cole found you and kissed your lips. You dreamed you were held by a lover. It was very nice.

Solas, a witness by chance, was troubled.

He conferred with The Iron Bull.

The Iron Bull took Cole aside and they had a talk about 'enthusiastic consent'.

And now here you are, on your back, with your knees hooked over Cole's shoulders and his cock throbbing excitedly inside of you, while The Iron Bull cautiously ascends into view with a look on his face that suggests whatever he and Cole talked about this wasn't what he had meant to happen.

“I, uh, I can come back later...” The Iron Bull says, his brows furrowed.

Cole had come to apologise. He only wanted to help, he said. He thought it would be okay, because you wouldn't remember. He knew better now, he said. He would ask first, this time, he said.

“You don't want him to go, do you?” Cole says, to you. “ _Tell_ him, he needs to hear it from you.”

You close your eyes and cover your face with your hands. Idle thoughts that have crept around your mind for months but you would never have dared give voice to laid bare in an instant. You feel unbearably vulnerable.

“I don't want you to go,” you hear yourself say.

Cole rewards your honesty by rolling his hips, pressing himself further inside you, and reaching a hand to caress your sensitive skin.

You can't bring yourself to look at The Iron Bull as he undresses until Cole leans forwards and starts fucking you more forcefully. By impulse your hands come away from your face to grip at his hips and at the bedsheets. You turn your eyes to where Bull is unhurriedly folding his clothes onto the dresser. A leisurely smile gives nothing away, though the burgeoning erection between his legs tells a different story. It's nearly as big in real life as it had been in your imagination.

The Iron Bull easily manhandles you into a sitting position and then, sliding behind you on the bed, cradles your upper body in his lap.

“So, Boss,” he says, sounding breathy but still utterly in control. “Tell me what you need.”

But you can't.

The words choke and die in your throat.

You press the palms of your hands anxiously against Cole's chest and look up at Bull's softly amused expression.

“I-” you start to say, “-Cole...”

It's all you can manage but The Iron Bull looks at you like he understands.

“Oh, I see,” he says. “Interesting.”

Cole sighs contentedly and pulls out of you, sitting back, still holding on gently to one of your legs. His jutting cock is an excited shade of pink and bears a stark contrast against the paleness of the rest of him.

“Yes,” he says. “Just like that. The thing you were just thinking.”

But he isn't talking to you.

The Iron Bull flips you over extremely suddenly. You're tipped onto your front with your face in the sheets and your arse pulled into the air. He grips your hip with one massive hand and with the other presses the tip of his enormous girth against your slick opening.

“You sure about this, Boss?” He asks, needing to hear that you are. “You can change your mind any time, just say the word.”

You clench your fists in the sheets and hide your face. You manage to squeak out an affirmation and Cole reaches out to squeeze your wrist comfortingly. He looks at Bull and says “Don't be gentle.”

Bull, for his part, lets out a helpless groan.

“Understood,” he says, and he already sounds _wrecked._

Although you're already pretty ready from Cole's efforts Bull takes a moment to slick himself further with oil from the bedside. You've never taken anyone as large as him. Cole hums softly and strokes you hair as Bull pushes slowly, relentlessly, inside of you and your mouth opens in a silent 'oh'.

“You're so beautiful,” Cole says. His fingers trail down your neck and spine, the slightness of the sensation almost distracting your from the intensity of Bull's ridiculous cock reshaping your insides. “Within as well as without.”

He says, “I have always been drawn to you, from the beginning,” and you find yourself wondering how long he followed you before you noticed him.

Bull finally bottoms out against you.

“Damn,” he says, “ _Damn_...”

And he takes a moment.

Cole shuffles closer, pulls you partly onto your side to rest your head on his thigh. Bull pulls most of the way out and hooks one of your knees over his elbow to turn you further, before sliding forcefully back in.

“When you think about him-” Cole looks down at you with adoring eyes. He is addressing you, but this isn't really for your benefit. You turn bright red, unsure which secret desire he is about to divulge. “In your mind he is very big.”

Bull chuckles and pumps into you with slow but insistent thrusts.

“I am very big,” he growls.

“Yes.” Cole agrees. “And if he wanted... he could throw you down any time. Do anything he wanted to you. There would be nothing you could do to stop him.”

You think you can feel Bull's cock jump inside of you at the suggestion.

“Well, shit.” He says. “Yeah, I mean. Yeah. I absolutely could.”

Bull coils a meaty hand loosely around your neck.

“The things I could do to you...” he sounds excited, but faraway. Like he's seriously contemplating the matter.

You bite your lip.

Cole says “The Iron Bull,” and Bull snaps back from wherever his mind went.

Cole says “You should go faster,” and he does.

Bull leans back and tucks one hand under you to get purchase on your hip and uses his grip on your other leg to piston himself into you, focused now, and determined.

And that's when Cole opens his mouth and speaks again.

Every idle thought that's passed through your head. Whenever Bull's been around and showing off, every filthy fantasy you've ever indulged in. Ranging from sweet kisses to bruising bites, a soft touch, a raised fist. Everything comes out. Everything. You cover your face with your hand again only to have it wrenched away by an enthralled Bull.

He huffs as Cole speaks. His hips stutter. He lifts your leg to his mouth and gently worries your skin with his teeth in a way that's utterly uncoordinated.

Cole strokes your cheek, your neck, your shoulder. His touches are soothing and sweet, in stark contrast to the filth emanating from his mouth.

Bull has already wrung you dry many several times over by the time he himself surges forwards with a bestial roar and utterly douses your insides with his spend. He is covered with a thin sheen of perspiration and his muscles tremble with exertion. He slides carefully out of you and flops himself back against the headboard of the bed, pulling you up with him as he goes until you are sitting entirely in his lap with your back to his chest.

Cole follows, crawling towards you on his hands and knees.

He takes your face in his hands and kisses you deeply, then lowers one hand to take care of his own need.

You reach out to take him in hand yourself but he stops you, saying “No, just like this,” and he straddles you, devouring your mouth and keeping his body close to yours. A gentle sigh is your only warning before he spills himself over his own hand and onto your stomach and lap.

He kisses you one last time before curling up in front of you, his head rested on one of your thighs facing you, his fingers curled gently around the other. The only sound now is Bull's heavy breathing, as the barrel of his chest rises and falls moving you with it.

And for now you feel at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> [Call It Fate, Call It Karma](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-bhr06Ih32I), The Strokes. I've been playing DAI again recently and suddenly remember this idea for a fic I started working on and never finished. Well it's finished now.


End file.
